Sushi Making
by Cookiebit
Summary: Japan is having America over to spend the night, when America seems slightly depressed. To help distract the younger nation he decides to teach America how to make sushi. America secretly appreciates it.


Note!: _Italic words are thoughts :)_

* * *

**SUSHI MAKING**

"Yo, Japan! I'm here dude! Let me in so I can eat some of your rolled up seafood stuff!" Japan looked up from his paper work and sighed. America was here. _He's going to wake up the neighbors if he keeps making so much noise..._

He got up from his table and stacked his papers back in a neat pile, placing them a safe distance from the dining room table. He wanted to make sure it was kept away from America's destruction. He became just slightly annoyed when America began to knock repeatedly on the door, in the same Yankee Doodle Dandy tune. He hurried to the door and slid the door open.

"Konbanwa, America..." America smiled in understanding. Japan wondered if he knew Japanese, but did not ask.

"Good to see you too, dude!" America went to step inside when he stopped and began to laugh. He took off his shoes, placing them in the proper spot.

"Oops, almost forgot!" Japan noticed that America was wearing new socks; he usually wore old ones. Japan realized that America seemed to be wearing a lot of clean or new things today. It made Japan slightly uncomfortable because he was wearing his casual yukata. America came inside, plopping down on one of the pillow seats, sitting criss-cross applesauce. Japan when he first had America come over, had scolded him for sitting like that, but America never listened and he would complain about his legs starting to hurt. America also seemed less likely to destroy anything sitting like that anyway.

"Would you like anything to drink, America?" America thought for a second, and then his eyes lit up.

"Oh! I went to a store at my place once, and they sold stuff from your country, and they had these soda bottles and they had a glass ball marble thing in it! Do you have any of those?" Japan nodded, going to retrieve said soda. He came back into the room and handed him a strawberry flavored one. He told him a little bit about it and how to open it. America seemed overly delighted.

"Ah, thanks so much Japan! I would've bought one myself, but I didn't really have the money for it..." He then went oddly quiet, and Japan became concerned. He felt he needed to get America distracted from his thoughts.

"America, you said you wanted some sushi, right?" America looked up and smiled,

"Yep!~" Japan smiled a little.

"Would you like to learn how to make some?" America seemed excited,

"Really!? Dude that would be amazing!" Japan nodded,

"Very well. Come inside the kitchen and we can get started." America hopped up and went into the kitchen, and they both washed their hands. Japan put on an apron and handed America one. Once they were both ready, Japan got the needed ingredients for the sushi. Japan got out a container and filled it full of hot water, and instructed Alfred to get the fresh salmon and wasabi out. Alfred nodded, searching through the kitchen until he found it.

"You have a lot of fresh stuff in your kitchen, Japan!" Japan nodded silently, setting everything up. He was lucky to have gone ahead and made some sushi rice. He got it out, setting it on the counter.

"Thank you, America. Could you get the pickled ginger for me, America? I would get it myself but I need to get the Unagi out." America smiled,

"Sure, dude!" He paused.

"... What does pickled ginger look like?" Japan explained it and America found it after some searching.

"Ooh, this stuff? I've always wondered what it was. It kind of tastes icky though..." Japan raised an eyebrow.

"Icky means gross or bad tasting."

"Ah, I understand now." They were finally ready, and America was hopping up and down in excitement.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Japan rolled his eyes silently. He began to instruct America through the process.

"First you will want to dip your hands in the warm water. That way the rice will not stick to your hands." he dipped his hands in the water. He then went over to the bowl of rice and scooped up a certain amount.

"Then, pick up some rice. Not too much, about the size of a golf ball will be fine." he began to shape the rice with his hands.

"Take the rice and shape it with your fingers. You will want it in a certain shape. An American football would be a good example of the shape." America seemed to move closer, watching intensely. After Japan shaped the rice, he took a dab of wasabi on his finger.

"Take a small amount of wasabi, and put it on the rice. This will help the fresh fish stick." After spreading the wasabi on, he took a strip of the salmon and placed it on top. He then set it on a plate he had set out. He looked to America:

"Now it is your turn." Japan surveyed as America did exactly what Japan had said. America seemed to have some difficulty with shaping the rice. Japan awkwardly took America's free hand and showed him how to press the rice.

"Like this." He said softly. America was looking at him oddly.

"Yes, America?" America's face suddenly went pink, and he pulled away from Japan.

"Thanks Japan, I think I understand now!" Japan was put off by America's behavior.

"Are you feeling alright, America?" America smiled and weakly said,

"Totally." He put on the wasabi and put the salmon on top, then set it on the plate.

"Tada!" Japan nodded in approval,

"Very good, America." They spent the rest of the night making sushi together, but Japan couldn't help but notice America's odd behavior.

"America, you are acting strange." America almost dropped the sushi in his hand, his face going pink once again.

"Well, it's just that..." Japan tilted his head some.

"Just what?" America made faces, trying to think of what he wanted to say. He eventually found the words, and looked over at Japan.

"I feel... Grateful. Not a lot of people like me, and the people can stand me even a little bit never really want to spend time with me. So, what I guess I'm saying is thank you... for everything." America looked away, his face red with embarrassment. Japan took the words in, and smiled.

"It is no problem, America. Come, let's eat. You must be starving."

* * *

_A/N: I don't know Japanese, so I tried not to use a whole lot of Japanese. I think Konbanwa means good evening, but if I'm wrong please correct me ;u;_

_That's the way I make sushi, but it's probably different over there. Again, if I've spelled anything wrong or used incorrect grammar, I would appreciate someone telling me. I check it myself before putting it up (Maybe a little more times then necessary), but I'm not the smartest person when it comes to grammar X3_

_Have a good day~_


End file.
